


Colors

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agony, Angst, Bonding, Broken Friendships, Character Death, Colors as People, Dubious Morality, Emotional Healing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Fantasy, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Internal Conflict, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Life Lessons, Life Struggles, Magic, Mending Relationships, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Personal Growth, Philosophy talks, Phobias, Rivalry, Self-Acceptance, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, Sister-Sister Relationship, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tears, Trust Issues, as the story continues, inner turmoil, road to redemption, spiritual journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Me: If I could write what goes through my mind, and what I feel and how I see the world, and somehow turn it into a book, I would.Mind: Well, what's stopping you?And what better way can I describe how I see life than by colors?





	1. Chapter 1

( **Red's POV** )

 

I slowed my breath, calming myself and closed my eyes. The world around me disappeared as I started to focus on my objective, allowing all my energy to pinpoint the target, and as it did, I open my eyes once more. Said target hadn't moved, not recognizing the danger that was about to happen, and I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face, my fire growing more and more.

Perfect.

Slowly, I began to approach, and when it was well within my proximity, I jumped.

"DIIIEEE!" I screamed, red bursting through my palms like fire, attacking my enemy.

It never stood a chance, having been taken by surprise. My fire had caught on to the creature, causing it to whither and screech pitifully, obvious in distress. A part of me felt sorry for it, but then I remembered that these _things,_ these globs of grey, has caused more harm than good, and any sympathy that I had was gone. I felt my anger grow instead, and with it, so did my fire and I started to run towards the creature, punching left, right, and a kick, never letting it get a chance to recover. It wouldn't be able to, anyway; as far as we know, these grey creatures don't understand a thing, except that when it's attack, it'll immediately tried to escape.

I had been so focus on this one, that I didn't realize that there was another Grey Creature until I was tackled from behind. A soft grunt escaped me as I rolled to the side, looking up at my enemies.

One of them was shaped into a bird, the one I was attacking, while the other....

Well, it was bigger than any elephant, that's for sure. It had tusk like a mammoth, a trunk like one, and yet its body shape had to be a little over than one, plus more rounded. There's also spikes along its back too, and its tail was as massive as its body portion. Looking at it, I knew it wouldn't be easy to defeat.

A pleasurable shiver went up my spine.

"Bring it!" I said, feeling the edges of my mouth curl up into a smirk.

"Geeze, you're always so reckless," A voice, one that I knew all too well and quite frankly, found annoying, said and I turned to see my partner, Blue. Despite the name, there's really nothing blue about her; her eyes were brown just like mine, except maybe a lighter shade than mine, her hair was black, and, unlike mine, was down her back, whereas my hair was short and in a small ponytail. Her outfit differs from mine too - she prefers things like kimonos and pants, and me, I usually rock a red turtleneck (no matter _how_ hot it gets, and what Blue - and by extend, the others, fails to get is since my energy is mostly fire, heat never bothers me), with a leather jacket, a black skirt, and some short heels that didn't seem too uncomfortable to wear during combat. I also wear leather, open-fingered gloves. "I will give you points for trying though. You almost had being smart and having a strategy down."

"Save it for someone who cares." I snapped, glaring at her before focusing on our targets.

The funny thing about Blue and I is, we can almost be sisters if there wasn't one fundamental difference between us; I was a free spirit and her...not so much. Sure, we share the same goals and sure, we have our times when we can get along, but at the end of the day, I have my way of doing things and she hers. I'll admit that Blue is  _one_ of the most levelheaded person I know, but sometimes it irritates me of just _how_ calm she can be, how willing she allows things to slide, and almost always mother hens the rest of us. Always stopping me from starting fights (okay, I'll admit, I'm grateful for that), and always wanting to know where I am at all times, like she's my mother.

Too bad my mother's dead.

"You get the bird, I'll handle the rock monster." She said.

"Huh? No way! Let me handle it!" I complained, turning to her. Blue took a deep breath, a sign that let me know I was getting on her nerves. Good. She's been getting on mine since the day we've met.

"Red, your powers aren't as affective against a Grey Creature like him." She explained, turning to me.

"Oh, and yours is so much better?"

"Not really, but I'd like to think I have a better affect than you. Just...trust me." She said, and I huffed. I really have no point, but to trust her. After all this time, Blue's never let me down before, even with amount of disagreement.

With a slight nod, I turned to focus on the bird and jumped into the air. I felt my hands burn as fire shot out, aiming at the bird, but the bird started to dodge them, trying to run away. Cursing under my breath, I followed, using my fire to get around and covered ground as the Grey Creature tried to escape. As soon as I was close, I propelled myself upwards and grabbed onto its feet.

"Gotcha!" I growled, making my energy shift into a weapon - a nice, red and black scythe - and swung it around to chop the bird's head off. As soon as I did, the Creature started to fall to the ground, withering, before it disappeared into nothing. I watched as the grey glob float into the air, and a sense of frustration came upon me, knowing there was nothing I could do about it.

"Red!"

As soon as I heard my name, my attention went back to my partner, who seems to be in trouble.

"I told you I could handle it!" I shouted, feeling energy change back into fire and aimed a few good fireballs at the back of the rhino-elephant-mammoth thing. Of course, like expected, the fireballs hardly did anything except make the Creature whine some more, and I can see Blue rolling her eyes.

"I have a plan," She said.

"Well? Spit it out."

"We have to get this thing on its back," She said. "It's no good to attack directly. Its skin is too armored for it."

"Man, if only Green was here," I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice, but I knew what she was getting at. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Find a way to trip it, or at least get it stuck somewhere. Once it's on its back, I'll kill it with my sword." She said. I nodded to her before focusing on my target, who seem to be wary of me. That was a good thing, even if these things weren't at all that smart - they deserve to be afraid of me.

"Let's get it, partner!"

"Please never say that again."

Ignoring her, I went to attack once more. Of course, it hadn't been easy, as Blue had expected. The skin was too armored up for my fireballs to penetrated through, and if I tried my scythe, most likely, I'll end up nipping the tip of my beloved weapon. And I can't risk that.

Instead, I decided to push the Creature by aggressively attacking it; it was my style, after all, and it was the reason I get into so much trouble. It wouldn't been me if I  _wasn't_ trying my best. As I continued to push, I saw a golden opportunity of it being on its back, and jumped behind it. Almost immediately, my scythe was in my hand, a wicked smile on my face.

"You know what they say, the bigger they are," I started, cutting down the trees until they were logs. As soon as one of the Creature's back leg stepped on it, it began to lose its balance, and the smile on my face grew. "The harder they fall!" I looked up just in time to see Blue coming straight towards the Creature, her weapon, a classical hero's sword, in her hand and stuck right into the center of the Creature. The Creature let out a wail before it too disappeared into nothing, the same as the bird. I grinned. "Job complete! Now let's get our reward!"

Blue rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you care about? The reward?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"No. I also care on whether or not you're going to lecture me again." I said. Blue didn't look impressed.

"Ha, ha. Just remember we have to regroup soon, so don't go wondering off too far."

"Whatever." I said, already on my way back to town, and ignoring Blue completely. I didn't have to see to know that she was shaking her head at me, most likely because she was tired of trying to tell me what to do, and to that, I say, good on her. She's learning.

As I walked, I looked up at the sky, my mind already getting lost in a sea of memories.

* * *

Grey Blobs. No one knows where they came from, and what purpose they served. At first, most people thought they were harmless, since nothing ever got destroyed or caused chaos once they've arrived. It was only until recently that they learned that this is not the case.

Grey Blobs have the tendency to latch onto people, and, more often than not, it was painful. Like an ill-fated disease, Grey Blobs consumed and consumed until it eventually the person they've latched onto was nothing more but a blank slate. And sometimes, it's not just people - it's animals, non-animated objects, anything that a Grey Blob can consume, destroy, and reshape itself, it will. When that happens, they are called Grey Creatures instead. Grey Creatures differs from Grey Blobs in the sense of that once they become a Grey Creature, they become a level smarter than the Blobs, but that's not really saying much. From what it's known, Blobs are only ever needed to reproduce - whereas Creatures have manage to gain their own free will. Should a Creature reproduce, great, but otherwise they are no more different than a toddler just learning the world. In fact, some say that the reverse is in effect - that the Blobs are actually smarter than the Creature, despite having limbs and being able to move, to adapt, and to survive. These theories have yet to be disproven or proven at all.

For me, it didn't matter where they came from or what they want; when they came, they had destroyed everything I have ever known, and yet was able to give me something I never thought I had.

I stopped and look down at my palms, feeling my energy spike in a more soothing way, as if a blanket has been wrapped around me.

Without the Blobs, I wouldn't had have my powers, and it was with this, I was going to destroy the Grey Blobs once and for all.    

         


	2. Chapter 2

( **Third Person's POV** )

 

"Ooooh! What's this?!" A little girl, skin tan, black hair cut in a pixie style asked, looking at her partner with wide and excited glowing hazel eyes, holding up an object. The girl was currently wearing some orange shorts and a white-T, followed by some orange-and-white sneakers and mix-match socks. Her partner, much older than her, was more pale skin with hair as bright as the sun and cool blue eyes. She was also wearing shorts, though, they seemed to be hiked higher than the younger's, and a yellow tube top that was being covered by an open sweat jacket. Her shoes seems to be in a similar style of Red's.

"That's a wind chimer." The blonde said, moving on through the crowd. The pixie-haired girl followed, hazel eyes roaming the market.

"And this?!"

"A jar of Aethereal."

"And this?!"

"Moon dust."

"And this?!"

"A jar of Golden Honey. Remember you're allergic to bees."

"And this?!"

"An Energy Gauntlet."

"And what about-"

"Orange," The blonde started, stopping in her tracks to look at the younger, a stern glare on her face. The girl, Orange, paused in her walking, staring at the older with a pout on her face and tears in her eyes. Rolling her own, the older female sighed. "If you stop asking so many questions, I'll buy you your favorite treat."

The girl's, Orange, eyes widen, a silent plead being heard.

"With extra whip cream and blue raspberries?" She whimpered, and the other nodded. Immediately, a wide grin spread across her face and she jumped for joy, throwing her hands into the air. "YAY! You're the best big sister EVER Yellow!"

The girl, Yellow, just scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the _only_ sister you have." She said, but Orange shook her head.

"What about Red?"

"Biological, Orange. She may have adopted you, but biological speaking, you're all mine." Yellow said, smirking, before pulling her younger sister into her arms and giving her a noogie, ignoring her protest. Eventually, she did let go. "Now come on. The sooner we finish our job the sooner you can have all the Smackleberry Ice Cream you want."

With that in mind, Orange began hoping next to her older sister, humming a tune as they made their way over to a shack that seems to be selling weapons.

"Good evening ladies! Would you like to buy our newest weapon, Alistair The Great? Said to be able to kill a thousand of enemies by one swing, handled by Alistair himself." He said. Orange's eyes went wide as Yellow rolled hers and shook her head.

"In one swing?"

"Don't believe in the rumors, Orange. That's how they get you," Yellow warned, before going back to the man. "In any case, no. We're not interest. Instead, you can tell us where your little blob problem is. Heard from the reports that there's a sector of this village that's infested with the Grey Blobs." She said, and the man pointed in the other way.

"Just a few more blocks from here, you'll see signs warning villagers to keep out." He said.

"Thanks." Yellow said as she and Orange got ready to leave.

"No problem. Anything for our fellow Rebellions."

The two sisters continued to walk along the path until they reached the site the seller said they would. Looking around, they noted all the damages done by the Blobs, watching houses fall apart as they continued to eat, and the Blobs slowly generating more and more of them, some of them turning into Grey Creatures right before the girls' eyes. Orange's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Alright, you know what to do?" Yellow asked, cracking her knuckles as her energy started to spike. Orange nodded, her own starting to flow as well.

"We've been over this a dozen times. I may be your sister, but I'm not a little kid."

Yellow scoffed.

"Can't tell if you're serious or just being a troll," Before Orange could say anything back, Yellow was already zooming into action, lighting bolts appearing in her hands and started to strike the globs. Orange huffed.

"I was being serious." She pouted before summoning her weapon, the Nunchucks, into her hand and leaping into action.

 

( **Orange's POV** )

 

You know, it's fun being a Rebellion. You get to do a lot of cools things like travel all across the world, fighting Blobs, trying new things (such as food), making new friends, and did I forget to mention fighting?! Out of all the things I love to do, I _love_ fighting the most (alright, not the most, food comes first, but fighting's a close second). Now, you might be thinking, because I'm a Rebellion and all, I'm doing it for the better good, right? Wrong!

I love fighting because I'm always _moving._ My energy is mostly Kinetic, so in order for my powers to work, I have to constantly be on the move. I know it sounds weird because then, you're like 'hey! if you're walking, does that mean your powers are working?' which, no. No it's not. At least, that's not how _my_ energy works.

From my understanding that only fits me, if I'm fast pace, such as running or flying at the speed of light, my energy kicks up a notch - to the point of being used. If I'm nothing more but a crawl, then my energy can't be used. From what Blue had said, it's because that's my resting point, but I'm not really sure what that means other than Fast = Good and Slow = Bad. Also, I am also able to use my energy the most during the day; I have no idea why, but apparently, because the sun burns energy most of the time, that could easily translate into something I can use, kind of like a power up or something. Yellow has one too, during the rainiest season and the weather looks godawful. Since Yellow's energy is mostly lightning, it'd make sense she gets a power up during that time. Buuuut, I'm getting distracted.

My main point of why I love fighting is because movement. I was never the one that could sit still for long moments of time, and often times, it caused me to get bullied a lot. When I was younger than I am now, I never understood why the kids Yellow and I grew up with were awful to me, especially since I loved the outdoors as much as they did. Luckily, I had Yellow that cared for me, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt when someone called me names and tried to isolate me. These days, as I've gotten older and start learning more from Yellow, I had brushed it off. I've started to understand myself with Yellow's help, and I come to realize that maybe, just maybe, I was different from the others. Not saying that as a bad thing, not really, but it was something that stuck with me up until the Big Blob Era - by then, I really was vastly different and so was Yellow.

Fighting gives me something to do, I guess. It's not as deep as, say, Red's reasons to fight, though very close, but it helps my mind being more active and less stress. Because when I'm stress, things can turn disastrous real fast.

And of course, during all this monologue, the Grey Blobs and began attacking me, which I had manage to dodge. My nunchucks were pressed against my sides, and I could barely keep my excitement from showing as I began to twirl them around, faster and faster, until they created some whirlwinds that had the Blobs being knocked back. I had always loved this move; it reminds me of Michelangelo from TMNT. I guess that's why Yellow always calls me the Twin of Mikey, whenever I mention that show.

Jumping up, I began swinging my nunchucks once more, before using one to wrap around a Grey Creature's neck, and pulled. The fact that it made a gurgling noise, as if it was really choking, disturbed me a lot. After all, Grey Creatures use to be a human (sometimes) - now they're not. It saddens me, but what has to be done is done. Eventually, the head popped off and I had to get out of the way just as another Grey Creature came around. It was at this point, I saw something that made me slightly panic.

It was a little girl, couldn't been older than eight, and she was reaching out for one of the Blobs.

I didn't think, I just immediately went to her as fast as I could, before she could touch it. Just barely making it, I snatched her from the ground and hauled her away.

"I thought this area was off limits!" I hissed, but immediately regretted it when she started to cry. "Nonono, don't cry! Shh!"

Of course, the girl instead started whimper just as a shadow fell over us. Looking up, I realize it was one of the Grey Creatures and with my hands full and not really enough speed to summon my power, I glared at it. Before the Grey Creature could decide to whether or not to attack us, a yellow-shaped lightning bolt pierce its heart, and I rolled out of the way just as it came crumbling down. It later dissolved into the Blob, floating into the air.

"Thanks Yellow!"

"Get her out of here." She said, facing the rest of the Creatures and Blobs. I wanted to protest, but I know I couldn't argue on this. This little girl was in danger and I had to find her parents. With a nod, I began running back to the entrance and in hopes I could find her parents soon. As strong as Yellow is, I can't help but worry.

We already lost everything, I don't want to lose her too.       


End file.
